The wider bandwidth of IP networks in recent years has been accompanied by the popularization of videophone terminals that carry out multimedia communication of both speech and images. Multimedia communication takes advantage of the properties of “images” that did not exist in conventional voice communication to not only allow conversation in which partners can see each other but also to meet a wide variety of other service needs.
However, while the originator terminal is calling the termination-side terminal (before the terminator terminal responds), images of, for example, desired advertising were not displayed on the originator terminal or terminator terminal.
In addition, during a call between terminals, desired advertising was not inserted into images displayed on the originator terminal or terminator terminal.
However, techniques have been considered for transmitting desired advertisement data to a terminal when a communication path is connected between terminals (for example, refer to JP-A-2002-300286).
Alternatively, a technique has been considered by which commercial information is provided to the originator telephone when in a communication standby mode after the start of a call from the originator telephone (for example, see JP-A-2006-254512).
However, the above-described patent documents make no disclosures regarding information for reproducing the advertisement data on the originator terminal.